User blog:MatoranIrik/Irik's First Blog - Bricklink and More
Come one, come all to the very first blog post by yours truly, MatoranIrik, in which I have almost no idea what I'm doing. XD Also, I just lost The Game. A mysterious package... Today is a special day, for I have just received my very first BrickLink order in the mail! And now it's time for me to gloat over all the amazing parts that I now have. Before I begin, I would like to point you all in the direction of the store I bought these parts from, Rainbow Bricks ! They have a nice variety of parts (although they might not have quite as much after my order...) at relatively inexpensive prices, and they ship worldwide! What are you waiting for, go check it out! Anywho, without further ado, here are the parts I got, shown in extensive detail in a somewhat lame attempt on my part to pad out this blog post. IMG_0718.JPG|First of all, the boxing. Using empty Lego boxes is a very nice touch. IMG_0720.JPG|Now, in bag one, some angular ball joint part and some of those black perpendicular parts, not sure what they are called. IMG_0721.JPG|Some glare in this one, but there are two Ehlek heads, one marbled black-white Carapar head (from the system-based BIONICLE sets), and one Great Kanohi Jutlin. kkmaskbag.JPG|Here we have three Carapar chest plates, one in orange and two in black, as well as two Knight's Kingdom helmets - the ones belonging to Rascus and Danju, I believe. Also, the green one looks like it has a big toothy grin if you look at it right. Cannot unsee... IMG_0724.JPG|A whole slew of those technic pieces in black and white. IMG_0725.JPG|Man, I really should've taken these out of the bag before taking photographs of them. D: Anyway, we have some gray tap pieces, AKA the parts usually used to connect thumbs to Toa Nuva hands, and also some black axle bricks and Metru Green Exo-Force robot arms. liftarms.JPG|A bunch of white liftarm pieces, as well as some of the thin triangle pieces. IMG_0727.JPG|And this is what started the whole order. No, not the fingers, the gray pneumatic T pieces. I got fifteen, yes, fifteen of them. IMG_0728.JPG|Here's a bunch of Glatorian necks and also some weird pneumatic blue parts. I simply saw them and just had to have them. IMG_0729.JPG|And now, more Dark Orange parts that I have ever owned in my life. And also, some of those not-quite-hand pieces. IMG_0730.JPG|Exactly 100 black 1 x 2 axles. Can't be running out of those, now can I? :p minivisorak.JPG|Three miniature Visorak pieces. I am told that these are Roporak, but I'm really not sure how anyone can tell the difference between the miniature versions. IMG_0732.JPG|Doggone blurriness. Anyway, here we have one black Vortixx/Vahki head, one Knight's Kingdom Vladek helmet, an Adaptive Hau Nuva, and... some green mask I can't quite see. I'm tired, the photo is blurry, and I don't quite remember the order these came in. I think that, judging by the curve, it is a Great Mahiki. IMG_0734.JPG|Here are some liftarms, a Kanohi Kraahkan, a Garai, and a working Laser Harpoon piece. IMG_0733.JPG|Even more Dark Orange pieces. I need them, for making a certain project I have in mind. IMG_0735.JPG|Four silver extension pieces. Good for making titans or just plain mechanical MOCs. IMG_0736.JPG|These are stacked so well that you can only see two of them, but there are two Nuparu Mahri shield halves, a Hagah Rhotuka shield, and two Carapar claw pieces. hydrukaparts.JPG|And lastly, a bunch of Hydruka pieces. Well, that took way too long. Sorry about all that, guys. I would've photographed it all together, but I really don't have many open spaces to do that sort of thing. New MOCs So, for the past week or so, I've been working on a specific Toa MOC. However, on Thursday, I realized that I did not have the parts to finish it! I hastily sent away for the parts I needed on BrickLink, but they have not arrived yet. So, here is the MOC as it is, incomplete. IMG_0740.JPG|Introducing Zafiro, Toa of Gravity! IMG_0741.JPG|Here's his incomplete arm, and also Zafiro's Toa Tool, the Graviton Shield! It was really an afterthought, though. I only even made it because, when making his second arm, I had forgotten that I had used my other blue Inika thigh cover on the torso, and couldn't have exact symmetry. And I thought, 'hey, why not add a shield?' And so I did. IMG_0742.JPG|With or without his arm, he still looks pretty cool. IMG_0743.JPG|At some point during his travels, he found a special gun. This particular firearm is able to superheat its ammunition before firing. It really packs a punch. IMG_0744.JPG|And now, he waves goodbye to you all! ... with a little help from me, of course. Be sure to give some comments and criticism - otherwise, how would I improve my skills? Final Question This is a segment that I hope to add to every blog post that I make from now on. A question, to interact with whoever is reading this! So, we all (hopefully) know that Toa and Matoran of Light are able to refract light to change their coloration. So, the question is, What do you think would be an interesting and creative color pattern for a Toa of Light? I personally think that Metru Blue alongside either Metru Red or purple would be very interesting. But I am here for your thoughts, not mine. So, what do you think? And with that, I end my first blog post. Category:Blog posts